The prior art golf bag carriers generally disclose dual bag carriers, however, the carriers are not interchangeable for either one bag or two bags.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,360 of Evans et al discloses a collapsible golf bag cart for two golf bags, but it does not swing back from a carrier for two bags to a carrier for a single golf bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,736 of Ackerfeldt et al discloses a golf cart with a chassis accommodating two bags, but does not adapt for use with a single golf club bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,341 of Lai discloses a collapsible golf cart with a one step folding operation with a telescoping shaft between the wheels, but does not accommodate two golf club bags.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,743 of Thielen discloses a wheeled cart with a rack with small clips to hold golf clubs on a wall of the rack, but not an adjustable golf club carrier for one or more bags.
British patent no. 733,631 of Healey discloses a wheeled box container for golf clubs.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,462 of Stamp discloses a golf club carrier with a plurality of non-adjustable pockets for golf clubs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,043 of Johnson discloses a belt coupling for attaching a golf cart to a wearer's belt for pulling the bag behind the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,864 of Schierman discloses a hand cart for transporting two cylinders. However, it is built as either a single cylinder can carrier or a dual cylinder can carrier, but is not convertible between a single and a double carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,465 of Hauer discloses a single golf club carrier with a plurality of tubes to hold the golf clubs therein.
Non-patented literature references include a two page advertisement entitled "Caddies of the Future", of Golf Cart Supplies, describing a golf cart entitled "Kaddie Kart", for a wide golf cart carrier with a wide non-adjustable base to hold more than one golf club bag.
However, none of the above listed prior art patent references disclose an adjustable golf bag carrier cart which has a plurality of removably adjacent C-shaped clamps and a plurality of generally disk shaped base portions which hold one bag when the clamps and bases are in respective positional register with each other clamp or base, or which can alternatively accommodate two bags when the C-shaped clamps or bases are rotated approximately 90 degrees away from each other.